MisFits: Time Reversal
Time Reversal is the power to move back through time and chang events that occurred. Characters *Curtis was given this power in the Storm until he sold it. His powers developed by his regrets of being caught and doing community service. *Friedrich purchased this ability from Seth. *Kelly got this ability from Seth and used it to go back in time and stop Hitler from taking Friedrich's mobile phone and winning World War II. She later returned the power to Seth and made him swear that he wouldn't give it to anyone. *Seth then placed the power in his pet iguana, Iggy. However, Iggy was eaten by a resurrected Shannon, meaning the power was destroyed forever. Usage Whenever Curtis feels an immense moment of regret and has an emotional link to an event that has just happened, he is able to rewind time, though he has no control over his power in normal circumstances. In the event of an event that upsets him - anything from seeing a friend get murdered to making his girlfriend cry - he automatically (and unconsciously) rewinds time to a point just before the event so that it can be averted. He is unable to rewind time at will, so unless an event has a strong emotional impact on him he cannot change it. However, in Episode 6 (Series 2), Curtis seems to rewind time for the first time consciously. The first time Curtis's powers kicked in he was also able to stop time entirely, though he hasn't been able to replicate that since. If he's only rewound time a little bit, Curtis can change the event and must then live through the remaining period of time - if he's rewound by days or weeks (as seen in Episode 4) then once the correction has been made, he will fast-forward back to the present - however, he does not experience the intervening period directly; it's as if another Curtis was living out the days in-between. Note that he cannot fast-forward past the present unless he's taken ecstasy, at which point his inverse power, flash forward, kicks in. Time reversal is visaulized in the show by the camera zooming in on one of Curtis's eyes, after which the events between the present and the past are shown rewinding at great speed. Curtis later sold this power to Seth for $20,000 - but when he tried to buy it back, Seth told him that he'd already sold it to an elderly man who wanted to kill Hitler. He instead bought the power to swap genders. By the time of Episode 4 (Series 3), Friedrich seemed to be able to use the power consciously and also differently to Curtis's use. He appeared to travel through both time and space to get where he wanted to go in the past. The same seemed to happen with Kelly, as she managed to use the same sort of control as Friedrich. After taking it from Kelly, Seth placed it into his iguana, but it was lost when the iguana was eaten. Category:MisFits Powers Category:Time Manipulation